1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and method of compressing an image for a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image frame for a display device includes a plurality of pixels in the shape of an array matrix. The image information in the image frame may be compressed using an image compression device to reduce the size of the image information. Although compression may reduce the size of the image information, some of the image information may be lost due to the compression. When a large amount of image information is lost, the number of errors may be increased when the image information is recovered, resulting in decreased image quality.